fridayfandomcom-20200216-history
Friday After Next
Friday After Next is a 2002 comedy film directed by Marcus Raboy. It is the third installment in the Friday series and the sequel to the 2000 film Next Friday. The film received negative reviews, but was a moderate box office success, grossing $33 million worldwide against it's $10 million budget. Plot The movie begins when a robber, disguised as Santa Claus, breaks into Craig and Day-Day's house at 3:37am on Christmas Eve. Craig fights with the robber, trashing their apartment while making frantic, futile attempts to wake Day-Day. The robber escapes with Craig and Day-Day's Christmas presents and rent money. The same morning, the police come over to get a report. However, the police's arrival triggers a Cobra effect as they threaten to charge them when they find Day-Day's marijuana plant (a Schedule 1 controlled drug) during investigation. The police however instead just confiscate it. Craig meanwhile blames Day-Day for the fact that Santa stole their rent money for sleeping instead of waking up to his calls. After the police leave, Ms. Pearly comes in and says that if the two do not pay their rent money by the end of the day, she will evict them. Furthermore, she promises to send her homosexual ex-convict son, Damon, who just got out of prison after twelve years, after them if they do not pay in a timely manner. The same day, Craig and Day-Day get jobs as "Top Flight Security Guards" from Moly , the property manager and owner of a notoriously squalid dougnut shop and the shopping center that they are assigned to patrol. Later that day, they meet Donna and Money Mike, who run a fledgling shop called 'Pimps and Hoes.' The shopping center is also the home of a BBQ rib restaurant called 'Bros. BBQ', owned by the cousins' fathers, Willie and Elroy. A couple of baseheads try to rob Money Mike's store and Craig and Day-Day catch them both. He offers them a cash reward but Craig denies it and invites him to his party. Willie and Elroy were having trouble with the children until one of the kids kick Elroy resulting in Elroy taking out a belt and starts a series of beatings on the kids. Then, a gang of thugs, supposedly the grandsons of some carolers that were chased off by Day-Day for loitering in front of the corner store, begin to chase Craig and Day-Day, but, unable to catch them, they proceed to beat Moly for hiding them, resulting in the two losing their jobs. As revenge, Willie rats Moly out to the Department of Health. Craig and Day-Day throw a rent party later that night to recoup their stolen money and stay in their apartment. While Money Mike is in the restroom, Damon attempts to rape him, but fails when Money Mike grabs his testicles with pliers. Damon then proceeds to chase him when he tries to run away. Also Ms. Pearly comes on to Craig's dad when he uses her bathroom, causing Craig's mom to fight Ms. Pearly when she catches the two. Craig and Day-Day see the robber and give chase, running into other obstacles and are ultimately unsuccessful. Eventually, the robber gets run over by Pinky's limousine. The movie then ends when Craig and Day-Day retrieve their Christmas presents and tie the robber up on a chimney. During the credits, it is revealed that Craig and Donna hooked up after Craig returned and that Damon is still chasing Money Mike, and that Ms. Pearly tried to stop the party by calling the police, but they left after receiving marijuana as a bribe. Cast *Ice Cube as Craig Jones *Mike Epps as Day-Day Jones/Old Man with Shotgun *John Witherspoon as Mr. Willie Jones *Don Curry as Uncle Elroy *Anna Maria Horsford as Mrs. Betty Jones *Clifton Powell as Pinky *Terry Crews as Damon Pearly *Katt Williams as Money Mike *K.D. Aubert as Donna *Maz Jobrani as Moly *Reggie Gaskins as Officer Dix *Rickey Smiley as Robber Santa Claus *Sommore as Cookie *Starletta DuPois as Sister Sarah *Bebe Drake as Mrs. Pearly *Brian Stepanek as Officer #3 *Joel McKinnon Miller as Officer Hole *Angela Bowie as Tasha *Khleo Thomas as Kid in Bros. BBQ #1 *Daniel Curtis Lee as Kid in Bros. BBQ #2 *Tekla Ruchi as Cinnamon Trivia *A sequel entitled "Last Friday" is being determined and has been developed although it cannot start production yet. The film's title may indicate that it will be the last of the series or it could mean a Friday that occurred a previous week or even both. *Returning characters from Next Friday are Pinky, Chico and Uncle Elroy. Category:Films